Audrey meets Captain Hook
by SakuraOkami
Summary: It's time for Audrey to meet father of her boyfriend.


Audrey wasn't really sure what she should expecting about Harry's house - or a boat. Yes you heard that right. After barier broke capitan Hook take his boat closer to Aradone to have eye on Harry and his sisters who started school. Even after month of dating Harry she never go to his house, she doesn't really has to since, like a lot of students, he live at school at the time of learning. Today is weekend so he goes to meet his father, it also they date so he decide she should go to him and meet his father.

She wasn't gonna lie, she was nervous. It's not every day you meet the biggest pirate of time that actually live especialy when this pirate is your boyfriend father. When she got to the port she saw a boat with flag that have skull and a pirate hat on it.

'Yep, it's Capitans Hooks' she throught 'okay just relax if Harry could meet your granny you can meet his dad. After are he said by himself she was scarier than him.'

She walk on a boat and knock to the door, a moment of waiting then she hears the sounds of walking on other side and finally the doors opens. Capitan appear on the other side, he's long curly hair were pulled in ponytail, his coat was red as blood and on his other hand was placed his famous hook. The man look at her and begun look little confusied. 'Harry doesn't tell him I'll come?' she thinks.

"Oh, e, hello my name is Audrey. Is Harry home?"

It's looks like he realize something.

"Audrey the Princess?"

"Yes."

He looks at her for a moment like he might be judging her. 'Great, just great'. After the whole Queen of Mean situation she hates judging, she can see a lot scaried looks on people who don't know her well.

"Well Harry isn't here yet" 'Wait, what?' "but you can come in. He should come in short time."

"Oh, thank you." She said while slowly stepping into boat.

'Why Harry isn't here? He wouldn't forgot about something like that.'

She looks around. Other than the fact it was boat it looked like a normal house. There was a small dinner room, a sofa with a TV in front of it and more doors to other rooms.

Captain Hook still kept looking at her, he doesn't meet her before because he doesn't know how long they will last. He still remembers when Harry told him about his new girlfriend.

~Back in time~

"Dad I have a girlfriend."

"I'm not suprised."

It wasn't uncommon for Harry to have relathioships, he likes pretty girls (and boys). They never really last long, even if he looked for them, he just wasn't interested enought in long term relathioship, especialy since he was passioned about being a first mate. So Captain take his words like always but them he look at him and see him being all nervous and realise it might be about something else.

"So who is this girl?" If she can make HARRY nervous she has his interest.

"Audrey."

Audrey? Audrey... It rings some bells but still he can't remebered who she is.

"Which side of Isle she is from?"

"She is not from Isle."

"What do you... You're dating Auradon girl?!"

"Yeah it sounds weird but I'm not the only one."

"That doesn't mean you have do to that! Why don't you choose Uma? I thought you have crush on her."

"I have but she only see me as a friend and then I dance with Audrey and Uma even try you put us together, and it's just happened."

"What about Gil?"

Harry look at his father like he was the insane one.

"Are you serious?"

"Come on every one knows you also like boys. If I remember correctly you even kiss him."

"It was just one time other than that he is my friend maybe even brother."

"Ok I get it. Who are even her parents?"

"Sleeping Beauty."

Now something finally click in his mind.

"Daughter of the biggest enemy of Malificent and a girl who almost destroy Auradon!? I know you like challenges but come on!"

"Ok first Malificent is still a lizard so I don't see problem there second she wasn't fully herself when she attack everyone. Just give her a chance."

Captain sigh.

"Only if you stay with her for at least a month. I know how your relathioships looks like."

Harry smiled. "Thanks dad."

~End of memory~

Well looks like they still together. He was not going to lie he was suprised. Especialy because he doesn't see what Harry likes in her. She looks and acts like a typical princess.

Audrey sits on a chair not sure what to say.

"You and Harry, start dating month ago right?" Hook asked.

"Oh, officialy yeah."

"Huh, and how it's looked before you two started dating? Because I remember that sometimes he acted differend."

She couldn't help but smile at this. Her family noticed that too and were even asking who is that boy.

"We sometimes hang out in a group with our friends, try kinda talk to each other and honesty I feel Uma, Ben and Mal are the ones that got us together."

"I can imagine what royal family was thinking."

That make Audrey stop smilling. Of course from all of subjects they start talking about them.

"Mom was just worrying that I might go too fast into another relathioship, but she liked him, dad start being overprotective since Ben and grandma..." she stop there not sure what to say, even after Hades situaction her granny doesn't like villains "she's just herself."

He was looking at her for a moment like he was trying to figure out what she was thinking about her grandma behavior.

"Yeah, I hear some stories about her. You don't have to worry about what she say. But still I'm interested."

Audrey looks down and squeezed her hands in fists.

"She starts the whole dialogue about how I still have time to find a prince and don't completly trusting villains. Yeah, he just help save Auradon not biggie."

Talking about it make her angry, thanks to talks she realise how her grandma treating of her was unhealty even if she was trying her best. Now she find someone that actually cared for her and of course her grandma doesn't understand it.

Hook meanwhile look at her with true interest. He saw her eyes and could tell she was really annoyed by old queen's words. She has stronger character than he thought. He also liked the words that says Harry was basically a hero. 'Maybe he doesn't choose so bad.'

"Well I was a little suprised about that relathioship too. Harry's dates don't last long so fact that you are together for that long make me must meet you. It's not seem so bad."

He thought his words would make her relax but instead she got questioning look on her face and then looked like someone just slap her in face.

'What the... It was suppose to comfort her. What did I said?'

Harry wasn't into relathioship that last month? Why in that case she was the first girl that he last so long? It's because she was first girl from Auradon he was dating? He just wanted to show his dad he can? Was he even interest in her in first place?

"So" she said while looking directly at Captain "how long do you think he would stay?"

That make him seriously suprised and concerned. Just because his son stay with her longest she thought he would break up with her soon? Like, Harry said him about the fact that Beast Boy break up with her in front of a lot of people but he wouldn't think that has some impact other than her being piss off.

'Ok Hook think, If you gonna screw up this your son won't hesitate to attack you.'

"I don't see a reason for him to go away. He has obsession on you. Last week I saw him with a rose and when I asked why he get it he said 'It's just remind me of Audrey'. I wasn't sure if it was him."

Audrey cheeks turns red. "Really?"

"Really, and believe me even after the first excitacion fade the... love wouldn't. So don't care about what others thinking if he stays he care. I know my son."

Audrey just stay silence for like a half minute and then just says "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now it's your's time for questions."

Harry run as fast as he could. He had to help Jay with some team activides and now he was late. He really hope Audrey wasn't there yet, he couldn't imagine what would happened if she stays with his father alone. They would probably argue, Audrey would get scared and then... they would laught? What?

He wasn't sure if his eyes are working. His girlfriend , a princess, was sitting casually in front of his father while they both laugh about something.

His father finally see's him.

"Oh hi Harry, I was just chatting with your princess. Well looks like it's over." He stands and then take Audreys hand and kiss it. "It was presure to meet you."

'Is this some kind altenative universe?' Harry throught while looking at this scene.

"Same for you " she turns to her boyfriend "ready for our date? "

"Yeah, I go after a minute."

After she leaves he look at his father.

"What was that?"

"Let's just say you choose good."

That make him smile widely.

"I told you you'll like her."

"You were right on this one alright. Now go to your date."

Harry walk out of ship and take Audreys hand while they were going.

"Ah, the young ones."


End file.
